Let's Meet Again
by teardropxscars
Summary: What do you do when your best friend has vanished from your life? AkuRoku, Zemyx, some suggested XigDem.


_Let's meet again, in the next life." Axel said, looking up with a defeated expression at Roxas, who stood before him. _

_"Yeah...I'll be waiting." Roxas replied, not showing any apparant emotion for the red-haired male in front of him._

_"Silly..." Axel said, the black smoke at his feet beginning to eat over his entire body. "Just because you have a next life..." And then he was gone._

"Axel, have you had any luck finding him yet?" a brownish-haired boy asked the redhead as he stretched his arms high over his head. His clothes suggested a love of music, as did the iPod clipped onto his belt. The headphones wrapped around his neck blasted a loud rock song.

"Nah, not yet Demyx." Axel responded almost sadly, glancing over at Demyx. He grabbed one of the headphones and tucked it into one of his ears, letting the music pound into his head. He put his hands into the pockets of his loose black sweatshirt.

"Hey! Give that back!" Demyx said, pulling on the headphone that Axel had snatched, thus causing it to pop out of his ear, and placing it into its former position around his neck again. "My music, not yours!" he almost shouted over the music that everyone was able to hear, if only slightly. Axel could hear it loud and clear, though. The brown-haired musician unclipped the iPod, pulling it towards him so he could see what song he was at. He flipped through the list, until an excited expression lit up his face. He tucked the music player back into his pocket, closing his eyes and dancing around to the music.

Axel laughed, pulling a cell phone that had been provided for him by their leader out of his pocket. He flipped open the screen, finding his way to the screen that showed a camera symbol. He snapped an image of the dancing male, and then looked at it with a satisfied expression. He noticed that Demyx still had his eyes shut, so he quickly sent the message off to a few members of the group, some key names being Xigbar and Saix. Saix didn't have the best sense of humor, but there was no harm in sending it to him for a little laugh. As Demyx continued dancing, his movements got weirder, and he spun around a few times. Axel received notice from Xigbar first, who always had his phone with him no matter what.

The message read:

_Dude this is amazing where r u 2?_

Axel sighed. Xigbar wasn't one for literacy. Was always too preoccupied with something. But Demyx, of all people, had beaten literacy into Axel. He responded:

_We're outside of the high school, got it memorized?_

He left his trademark after the real message, just to get his mind off of the subject of Roxas. He stood up, streching his arms high over his head like Demyx had. He stood with his phone in his hand, flipping it open, then snapping it shut repeatedly for a while.

Open.

Shut.

Open.

Shut.

Open.

Shut.

Open.

He stopped flipping it incessantly for a moment, as a black and silver convertable pulled up in front of the school. Hopping over the door from his seat, landing expertly onto the ground on the other side, was none other than Xigbar. He looked as if he'd come directly from the beach. Loose black surf trunks, stretcy black shirt held over his arm instead of on his body. His feet were bare, too. One look at Demyx's absurd dancing movement sent the man to a grin. He snuck up on the younger male, catching him from behind and pressing his fingers into his sides.

"Jumper cables, dude!" he said with a laugh.

"Yeep!" Demyx yelled-shreiked, jumping up and turning around to face Xigbar, his hands pressed firmly to his sides in defense. He lifted one of his hands up quickly, pulling both of the headphones out of his ears with one swift movement. "What was that for!?" he whined at Xigbar. Xigbar laughed in his rough voice.

"Hey dude, just happy to see ya is all!" he said as he ruffled the boy's light brown hair playfully. "No harm in that, right?" Demyx glared at Xigbar, but Xigbar stuck his tongue out at him and Demyx couldn't help but laugh. He turned to see Axel, who had been staring at the clouds for a little while, doing his best to ignore the two. "Heya, Pyroboy."

Axel smirked at Xigbar. At least here they could remember their past lives. And in this case, their past lives would mean their nobody lives. "Trigger happy." he retorted quickly. The members of the organization, or those that got along well at least, would always send comments like those at each other.

Xigbar grinned. He stuck a hand up and made a shooting motion, as if he were shooting a gun. "Touche." he said with a laugh. He began to walk over to the car again, motioning for Demyx and Axel to follow. Demyx was standing there, a confused expression on his face. He shook his head and jumped when Axel nudged him on the shoulder to get moving. Demyx took off at a quick pace, crawling into the passenger seat of the convertable awkwardly. Axel took up the rear, following Demyx and _almost_ gracefully planting himself in the backseat of the convertable. Demyx, from the passenger side that he had snatched, pulled out a cell phone that had been hiding oh-so-strategically in his shorts pocket. He flipped it open, quickly texting a message and hitting the send button in the top left. Axel knew exactly who he was texting, but apparantly Xigbar didn't have a clue.

"Who's that?" Xigbar asked, obviously comfortable with his vehicle, because he took one hand off the wheel and used it to prod Demyx for the phone. "Lemme see! Lemme see, dude!"

Demyx resisted the best he could, but eventually gave in. "Zexion, okay!?" he admitted with an embarrassed blush. "I told him to give me a call when he got off work in twenty minutes. We're...gonna hook up."

"Translation..." Xigbar said with a knowing grin towards the back seat. Axel laughed and nodded, but wasn't very into the conversation.

Demyx blushed at Xigbar's implications. "Shut up! You're...you're...you're..." he continuously said that phrase, seemingly thinking very difficultly. He eventually gave up thinking, crossing his arms and huffing angrily. The wind from the open top was ruffling Demyx's hair, causing Axel's to move slightly, but wasn't phasing Xigbar's tight ponytail at all.

They continued driving, wordless, for another five or so minutes. Demyx was listening to his music again, and Xigbar and Axel didn't really talk much outside of Demyx's company. When they finally stopped, Xigbar had pulled them up to an old-fashioned cafe. It was a pretty popular hangout for _teens_, but Xigbar would probably look pretty out of place. He didn't seem to care, though, as he hopped out of the driver's side once again, walking around to attempt to open the door for Demyx, who was busy getting his cell phone back into his pocket. He had been holding it tight, constantly checking the time as if he couldn't wait for Zexion to call. As Xigbar opened the door, Demyx began to utter a hurried thanks to his older friend, but stumbled as his foot hit the curb. He didn't fall on his face, but he got pretty close.

Axel laughed, standing his lanky body up onto the seat of the car and stepping out over the side of the vehicle much more gracefullly than the first time. He looked at the door of the cafe, watching as Demyx and Xigbar walked through it. The redhead took his long strides toward the entrance, pushing the door open, and stepping inside.


End file.
